


Peace

by regdog



Series: Prowl Week [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: What happens after Prowl ends the war
Relationships: Bluestreak/Prowl, Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Prowl/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Prowl Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A very late Prowl Week Entry. I've been fiddling with this and I'm finally happy with it.

In the quiet of the crystal garden, Prowl spread his doorwings wide. The hum of the crystals ghosted over the doorwings' sensors and barely reached his audials. It had been lifetimes since Prowl felt that sound. Even as faint as they were now, he relished it. Bluestreak had been diligently planting and tending the garden for half a vorn now. Even in its early stage, the garden was beautiful, peaceful and serene. Prowl loved it here.

Quiet whispers rose over the crystals gentle humming. Prowl walked to the end of the row he was in and stopped. Mid-way down the next row, Bluestreak was planting a black, white and red crystal cluster. Prowl smiled as he watched his adopted creation add the nutrient mixture to the substrate. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood behind Bluestreak, protective yet not overbearing.  
“They’re perfect for Prowl,” Bluestreak said, looking at the new planting.

“They are,” Sunstreaker agreed. Sideswipe titled his helm back and wiped his optics.

On impossibly silent pedes, Prowl approached the three, not wanting to disturb the tender moment.

“I miss him every day,” Bluestreak said, choking back a sob.

“So do we, baby Blue. So do we,” Sideswipe said, kneeling next to the young Praxian and holding him tight. Sunstreaker remained standing, guarding. That was how it always was with the Twins. Sideswipe was better at expressing feelings and emotions, so he was the Twins’ mouthpiece. Sunstreaker unable to convey how he felt, guarded and protected to show his love and devotion.

It hurt Prowl’s spark to see the three he loved most hurting. He wanted to tell them he was fine, he wanted to tell them not to worry, but he couldn’t. No matter how many times he tried to, they couldn’t hear him. 

Jamming his fist into the barrel of Megatron’s fusion cannon when the warlord was about to fire it, had tactically been a bad decision, but in his spark, Prowl knew it was the best decision had ever made. His life for peace. His life to end the war and give those he loved a chance to live without the constant threat of death hanging over them. 

The Twins, his lovers and best friends. Bluestreak, his adopted creation so damaged by the fall of Praxus, the mechling would never truly recover now had a chance to live. Really live. Sunstreaker could paint, and create. Sideswipe could race and build a business. And Bluestreak, little Bluestreak could tend the crystals of a real crystal garden.

Never again would their recharge be interrupted by the klaxon alarm ringing out due to a Decepticon attack. No longer would any of them pace outside MedBay waiting to know the fate of the other. 

“You ready to go, baby Blue?” Sideswipe asked.

It made Prowl smile. The Twins had been happy to help him raise Bluestreak and didn’t seem to be relinquishing their roles as adopted caretakers anytime soon.

“No, not yet. I like it here. It’s like Prowl’s here with us.”

“Of course he is, Blue. Stubborn mech. Even the pull of The Well won’t distract Prowl from doing what he wants. And if he wants to stay here in the garden you’re building, that’s exactly what he’ll do,” Sideswipe said, helping Bluestreak to his pedes.

“Come on, let’s just sit a while,” Sunstreaker motioned toward the bench he had built. 

The three sat comfortably, Bluestreak in between the two large former frontliners. Sunstreaker had made the bench large enough for four and no one would ever convince them that Prowl wasn’t sitting there with them. He was.


End file.
